


on a summer night you came for me

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, and then they all fucked
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: они упали и начали трахаться (ц)
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	on a summer night you came for me

**Author's Note:**

> милейшей goatglucose, с которой хэдканоны раскуриваются за секунды
> 
> p.s.  
> мы пытались без чужих, но не сложилось  
> плиз донт тейк ит сириосли...

Тренер мог похвастаться отличной памятью. Он помнил дни рождения немногочисленных школьных друзей. Помнил, когда в последний раз кормил единственную (и жутко зашуганную) дворовую кошку, которая обитала в его районе. Помнил, какая из душевых кабин в спортзале выдавала намного больше холодной воды, чем следовало.   
И он отлично помнил, что такой запарной недели как прошлая, у него не случалось уже три с половиной года.  
Двое его коллег заболели. Отравились в своём любимом баре. Куда, кстати, звали и самого Тренера, но у него в тот вечер была назначена встреча с Рэймондом — так что он отказался. Как стало понятно позже, этот отказ помог ему избежать неприятных последствий посиделок. Как стало понятно ещё чуть позже — ему предстояло замещать двух человек и уставать в два раза сильнее.  
Не обошлось и без инцидента, который включил в себя дверь, новенького и руку Тренера. Никакой трещины в кости, лишь сильный ушиб, гематома и частичная, пусть и временная нетрудоспособность.  
С того крайне неприятного, но не смертельного инцидента прошло два дня.  
Тренер задержался в зале. Он пытался привести всё в порядок, хотя тот особо и не требовался. Завтра зал должен был открывать другой человек.  
Как оказалось, задержался не зря.  
Он проверял записи в журнале и поправлял некоторые отметки за одним из Карапузов: кто бы в этот раз не вносил изменения, букв «а» в них оказалось намного больше, чем следовало.  
Раздалось приглушённое покашливание, Тренер поднял голову от экрана и увидел Рэя.

— Полуночничаешь?  
— Уже уходить собирался, — он неловко закрыл файл. Неловко — из-за руки, ведь он, будучи правшой, повредил именно эту руку. Мышкой же и клавиатурой управляться приходилось левой.

Рэй подошёл чуть ближе и с интересом наблюдал за происходящим.

— А с рукой что? Покусали?  
— Да, покусали. Дверью. Мне урок — быть внимательнее и не расслабляться.

Рэй хмыкнул и чуть наклонил голову, пристально разглядывая Тренера.

— То есть я зря приехал?  
— Что значит зря?

Не успел Тренер договорить, как заметил, что Рэй был одет не как обычно, в своём деловом стиле. Никакого галстука или жилетки. Он увидел на Рэе спортивные штаны (уж не про них ли на прошлой неделе болтал Эрни?) серого цвета и такая же серая майка. Часы и кольцо тоже снял.   
— Ты приехал проверить, здесь ли я? Или позаниматься хочешь?  
— Почти. Я думал, может, спарринг? Хотя с твоей рукой...

Что-то в чужой идее увлекло Тренера мгновенно. Рэй не так часто предлагал нечто подобное. Да и его прикид сыграл роль — зачем же Тренеру спорить с самим собой в столь очевидных вещах?

— Моя рука в порядке, просто будь внимательнее.  
— Согласен?

Тренер кивнул и посмотрел Рэю в глаза. Тот как следует подготовился, раз сменил очки на ненавистные линзы.  
И хорошо что Тренер заставил Призрака обработать каждый из матов. Как знал.  
Знал или надеялся?  
Компьютер прожужжал выключением. Тренер снял очки, оставил их на столе вместе со своими часами и кольцом, и пошёл в зал. Рэй держался позади.  
Сбросив кроссовки (у Рэя они оказались не такими сияюще чистыми, как могли представить многие) вышли на маты.

— Разогреваться не будешь?  
— Нет, — он уже встал в стойку.  
— Ну что, до первой крови? — пошутил Тренер, оценив чужой вид. 

С непривычки выставил правую руку на защиту, но быстро исправился.

— Я не инвалида пришёл избивать. И мне не нужно кого-то бить, так понятно?

А, вот оно что. Возможно, Тренер немного завысил свои ожидания, и получить физического контакта ему предстояло значительно меньше, чем это казалось возможным ещё минуту назад.  
Рэй двигался быстро, слишком резко, каждое его движение больше походило на прыжки кобры. Только вот они не были смертельными.  
Касались они друг друга лишь ногами, когда пытались делать подсечки, делали подсечки, пытались блокировать и делали блоки.  
Дважды Рэй касался его щеки лишь костяшками. Показывал, что мог ударить, но не бил. Тренер следовал его примеру, хотя его движения из-за руки оказались довольно ограничены.

— Ты говоришь, что не хочешь никого бить, но я этого не ощущаю.

Рэй усмехнулся, вытер пот со лба о низ футболки. Тренер как следует разглядел его пресс. С такого расстояния проблем со зрением у него явно было меньше.  
Вид открывался прекрасный.

— Ну, может я и хочу кого ударить, но точно не тебя.

Через девятнадцать секунд после этой фразы Рэй в первый раз оказался на матах. На лице застыло удивление, Тренер только плечами пожал.  
После этого следовало ожидать, что Рэй взбесится и начнёт атаковать его сильнее, но нет. Движения и темп не изменились, лишь дыхание немного сбилось.  
Так Рэй оказался на матах во второй раз.

— Я будто хожу по тонкому льду, — заметил Тренер.  
— Кто знает, — уклончиво ответил Рэй.

Рэй не пытался придерживаться одной тактики, хотя попытка смешать несколько единоборств оказалась неплохой. Его мысли явно были где-то в другом месте, и именно это позволило Тренеру сделать захват и даже верно просчитать траекторию их совместного падения.  
Верно в той ситуации значило — не на правую руку.  
Он смотрел на Рэя сверху вниз, Рэй смотрел только на рот Тренера.  
Так что он сделал самое логичное из всего возможного. Наклонился, опираясь на левую руку, и поцеловал Рэя.   
Рэй ответил жадно и быстро. Целовался он почти так же, как дрался — беспокойно.  
Чужие руки вцепились в ткань штанов Тренера, сжали, потянули на себя, потянули ниже.   
Кровь шумела в ушах. Рэй застонал и задрал майку Тренера, огладив его по влажной спине. Быстрые прикосновения скользнули ниже, под резинку штанов, сжав ягодицы через бельё.   
Смог бы Тренер спокойно заходить в зал после подобного? Ему предстояло это проверить.  
За несколько секунд Рэй повернул их на правый бок, но не бездумно, а позволил Тренеру устроить руку так, чтобы с той не случилось ничего непредсказуемого.  
Во взгляде Рэя так и читалось: удобно?  
В ответ Тренер кивнул. И, если бы хотел что-то сказать, то точно напомнил бы про собственный член (и не только про собственный).  
Рэй поцеловал его ещё раз, чуть медленнее, чем раньше. Штаны с Тренера они стянули вместе, со своими Рэй справился сам.  
Пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть румяное лицо напротив. Рэй даже в подобном состоянии выглядел привлекательно. Ничего удивительного, что Карапузы шутили про его скрытое модельное прошлое.   
Рэй притянул его ближе к себе, а Тренер как мог высоко закинул ногу тому на бедро. Хотелось быть максимально близко. Хотелось...

— Посмотри на меня, — голос Рэя прозвучал непривычно тихо.

Тренер открыл глаза и как обдолбанный уставился в глаза Рэя: огромный зрачок сделал его взгляд жадным.   
Чужие пальцы коснулись его члена, Тренер застонал сквозь зубы, но лишь потому что помнил про акустику, а проверять её лишний раз подобным способом не хотелось. Рэй чуть откинул голову, но продолжал смотреть на Тренера.  
Проверял его реакцию на каждое своё прикосновение. Как будто ему требовалось дополнительное подтверждение.  
Шипение само вырывалось сквозь зубы, и Тренер чувствовал, как пот пропитывал майку всё сильнее.   
Не выдержав, он притянул Рэя к себе левой рукой. Поцелуй вышел глубоким, хоть и не очень удобным в исполнении. Тренер уже начал касаться поцелуями чужой шеи, когда Рэй уложил его на спину и практически лёг сверху.   
Влажные движения по своей коже Тренер запоминал ежесекундно, отмечая, что в какой-то момент они стали медленнее.   
Сколько они уже провели на матах? И вовсе не в этой или предыдущей позициях.  
Одежда казалась неудобной, собственная кожа ощущалось чересчур горячей, поверхность мата липла ко всем открытым участкам, сердце билось как после кросса.   
Он опустил левую руку вниз, помогая. И хотя их движения не сразу пришли к подобию синхронности, стон, сорвавшийся с губ Рэя, говорил о том, что Тренер принял верное решение.  
В какой-то момент все «неудобно» пропали из мыслей, остался лишь взгляд Рэя, движения его пальцев на члене Тренера, ощущение кожи под собственной ладонью.  
Обкончали они майку Тренера, ну конечно. Чего ещё следовало ожидать?  
Рэй поцеловал его ещё раз, провел языком по приоткрытым губам.  
Чужое тепло быстро исчезло, стоило только Тренеру вовремя не открыть глаза.

— Вставай, — позвал Рэй. Когда Тренер посмотрел на него, тот не выглядел и капельки уставшим. Как будто наоборот подзарядился.  
— Ты меня умотал.  
— А если я скажу, что не запер дверь?  
— Ты всегда запираешь дверь.

Он посмотрел на собственную футболку, с тяжёлым вздохом натянул обратно белье и штаны.

— Больше никаких спаррингов в этом зале, — Тренер безуспешно пытался засунуть ноги в кроссовки.  
— Не слышу уверенности в твоём голосе.  
— Потому что я не уверен.

Рэй, быстро справившись с обувью, встал рядом и провел кончиками пальцев по повязке Тренера.

— В прошлый раз ты не жаловался.  
— В прошлый раз это было у тебя дома, и я мог пользоваться обеими руками, — он наконец-то обулся.  
— Тогда собирайся.  
— У меня завтра выходной, — невпопад ответил Тренер.  
— По счастливому стечению обстоятельств у меня тоже, — Рэй посмотрел на него из-под выбившихся и чуть влажных волос.  
— Никакого спарринга больше, пока у меня рука не заживёт.

Она даже не ныла. Тренер был аккуратен и Рэй поосторожничал как следует.

— Хорошо, только чтение сказок и распивание чая.

Рэй смотрел на него с серьёзным лицом, но Тренер видел какую-то усмешку в его глазах.

— Сказки и чай? После целой недели без встреч?  
— О, я с тобой встретился совсем недавно. Или ты забыл уже?

Засранец проклятый.  
Рэй зашёл в душевые и врубил воду в раковине. Тренер на секунду задумался, когда в последний раз там обновляли запас жидкого мыла. Но судя по отсутствию недовольных вздохов, всё было нормально.

— И как прошла встреча? — спросил у Рэя, когда тот вернулся.  
— Напряжённо и продуктивно, я бы сказал.

Рэй коснулся пальцами едва заметного красного следа у себя на шее, безошибочно угадав его расположение. Уже успел разглядеть в зеркале.  
Мда, кажется, Тренер опять увлёкся.

— Переоденься и поехали уже.

Рэй оставил его одного. Тренер переоделся в одну из запасных футболок (грязную тщательно скрутил и взял с собой), проверил остальные комнаты, выключил свет везде, где не успел до спарринга, и напоследок посмотрел на маты.  
Те выглядели вполне себе чистыми, а если и нет, то это уже не было его проблемой. Часы показывали час ночи.  
Что-то подсказывало, что воспоминания о прошедшем вечере навсегда остались с ним.  
С кривой, но довольный улыбкой Тренер закрыл входную дверь спортзала. Приоткрытая дверь машины позволяла разглядеть расслабленного Рэя.


End file.
